


A Lesson Taught

by kimiles



Series: The Upper Hand [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bottom Kimblee, Choking, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, PWP but with some plot, This is absolutely filthy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Miles, blowjob, dubcon, im so sorry, it's not really dubcon but it's like....weird. please read the notes for more explanation, kimblee gets wrecked, top scar, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimiles/pseuds/kimiles
Summary: I realized there wasn't enough Miles/Kimblee/Scar in this world, so I decided to write a PWP. Except then I had to ask myself, how could I set this up so it's somewhat conceivable and as in-character as possible? So I ended up writing 4000 words of plot. Enjoy, I guess.ORKimblee is a chaotic, horny bastard.
Relationships: Zolf J. Kimblee/Miles, Zolf J. Kimblee/Miles/Scar, Zolf J. Kimblee/Scar
Series: The Upper Hand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Lesson Taught

**Author's Note:**

> The dubcon rating is there as a precaution, because it isn’t really dubcon, as everyone is consenting in this. It’s just that this is, well, them, and I’m trying to challenge myself by making it as in-character as possible. (Okay, I know, canonically, this would never happen, but STILL.) Therefore there isn’t necessarily explicit consent for some things, so I wanted to be cautious and still put the rating there. 
> 
> Also, I intended this to sort of be a follow-up to The Upper Hand, as I felt it would make more sense if Miles and Kimblee were already involved somehow. However, you don’t need to have read that to understand this, as the summary of the first fic is basically “Miles and Kimblee fucked”. 
> 
> To anyone that knows me IRL: please do not read this. PLEASE. I’m begging you. You will never be able to look at me the same way again. Except you, fememints.

Miles shouldn’t have been surprised that that… _incident_ didn’t end up being a one-time thing. Kimblee just had a way of worming himself into Miles’ brain. _One last time_ , he kept telling himself every time Kimblee followed him to his room at the end of the day, and leaned against Miles’ doorframe, cocking an eyebrow at him until Miles relented and let him in. Of course, it was never just one last time. Kimblee was like a drug that Miles couldn’t quit.

So he wasn’t surprised when he ended up being Kimblee’s ‘military aide’ – essentially a glorified bodyguard – on Kimblee’s trips to the areas around Briggs to find Scar. He was even less surprised when he learned that this was specifically at Kimblee’s request. He supposed that this was what he deserved, entertaining a crazy mass murderer.

For maybe the fiftieth time that day, Miles wondered, _what the hell am I doing?_ He shot a glance at Kimblee in the passenger’s side of the car they were in. The man was looking outside the window, lost in thought, and didn’t notice Miles scrutinizing him. _Is it because he’s handsome? Am I that shallow?_ Well, that was part of the reason. But there was something deeper. There was something magnetic about Kimblee, something mysterious that drew Miles in and made him want to know more. Yet it was also terrifying and dangerous, and Miles was sure if he tread further down this path, he would be ripped to shreds. But he couldn’t help it, he’d always had a thing for danger.

He drew his gaze back to the road in front of them, and tightened his hands on the steering wheel. No use thinking about such things if he couldn’t solve the problem. It only takes away your focus from what is happening in the present. Olivier had taught him that.

They passed a worn down sign, indicating that the next town, Lemore, was ten kilometers away. Miles had been driving for nearly half a day, and was weary. He was glad to see that their next stop was coming up soon. There had been rumors of a doctor showing up out of nowhere in Lemore, and healing the poor sick people for free. In Miles’ opinion, that was a pretty noble cause. But apparently, this was potential evidence that Doctor Marcoh was in the area, and he was rumored to have been traveling with Scar. So, unfortunately, Miles had to play the good soldier and help the war criminal sitting next to him confront these people. His life was kind of fucked up sometimes.

* * *

Scar was crouching in a bush, stretching his shoulders after having been squatting for a while. When he picked up the sound of a car approaching, though, he immediately ducked back down and reached for his binoculars. He spotted the black vehicle making its way through the winding forest path that led to Lemore. Putting the binoculars to his eyes, he made out the license plate number, and carefully wrote it down in a small notebook. He then shifted his gaze to the car’s occupants. The driver was a large man, dressed in Briggs military gear, so he was likely a soldier. And next to him was the unmistakable form of exactly the man Scar wanted to see. His lips curled in disgust as he watched Kimblee through the binoculars, until eventually the car disappeared too far up the road for him to see it anymore.

Scar would have smiled, if he were the smiling type. His plan worked perfectly. Although he felt a little bad for using Marcoh as bait, all the doctor had to do was help out a few sick people. Scar knew that gossip and rumors spread fast in these little towns. Then Scar made sure Marcoh, Mei, and Yoki were all somewhere safe, far away from Lemore. This was his fight alone, and he didn’t want them in harm’s way. It had taken some convincing to discourage Mei from coming with him, and eventually she relented, but only if she could have some way to locate him. His fingers absently traced the pattern on his right bicep, a Xingese alkahestry symbol. Traditionally it was a permanent tattoo, Mei explained, but because they didn’t have any tattoo equipment, she had to make do with painting it on his arm.

“For as long as this lasts,” she’d said solemnly, putting the finishing touches on the mark on his arm, “I can find your location using this.” She drew a similar pattern on the ground. “If I ever need to find you, I can activate this connection. So if you don’t come back in three days, I’m coming after you!” she said, in a scolding manner rather like a mother, despite the child she was.

He’d just nodded, and quietly said, “I’ll be alright. Just take care of yourself, and I’ll be back within three days, so you shouldn’t worry.” Then Mei had done something unexpected, and hugged him tightly. Scar hadn’t been hugged in… well, ever, he was pretty sure, so he didn’t quite know what to do. Eventually he put his arms around her and awkwardly patted her back. “I’ll be fine,” he murmured.

“You better be,” she replied.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Lemore, it was already dark. Miles could tell Kimblee was impatient to begin the search and question people, but it was too late to do anything useful.

“We’ll get an early start with questioning the townsfolk tomorrow, alright?” he said.

“We’d better,” was all Kimblee replied, before crossing his arms. Miles wondered why he was even trying to placate this brat. “Where are the chimera anyway? They’re late,” Kimblee said. The chimera had taken a separate car, as they were frankly too large to all fit in the same car.

“There they are,” Miles said, pointing at the headlights shining through the fog that was descending.

“Finally,” Kimblee muttered.

The chimera – Miles felt kind of bad for not knowing their names, but he’d barely spoken to them before – parked their car besides Miles’. They were in the lot of the only hostel in this town, where they’d likely be staying for a few days.

“Sorry we’re late,” one of them said. He was the one with a blond mustache… maybe Miles should ask Kimblee what their names were. He didn’t want to appear rude.

The other man spoke up. “We were stuck behind this slow sucker for ages.”

Miles waved a hand dismissively. “It’s fine, we’re all here now. Let’s go check in.”

They filed into the hostel, all visibly relieved to be inside the warm building. Miles, as the unspoken guide of the group, walked up to the desk. “Hello, we’d like four rooms please.”

“Sorry, we only have two available. Would you like those?”

Miles sighed inwardly, and beckoned Kimblee over. “They only have two rooms.”

Kimblee shrugged, not really seeming to care. “Alright? Just book them, we’re only here for a few days.”

Turning back to the receptionist, Miles said, “We’ll take the rooms then.”

“How many nights?”

“Two.”

He handed over the required money. One of the few nice things about traveling with Kimblee was that he did come heavily funded, and they could always afford whatever they needed on their trips. Sometimes Miles wondered why the government gave a war criminal so much money, but then he goes down a rabbit hole of thinking about the government and all the fucked up things it did, and he decides to stop that line of thought.

He takes the keys from the receptionist, and walks over to where the chimera are gathered, Kimblee walking beside him. “How do we want to divide the rooms?” he asked.

The two chimera glanced at each other, then at Kimblee, and quickly said, almost in unison, “We’ll share a room.”

“Sounds good,” Kimblee spoke up, sounding surprisingly cheery for the first time all evening. He reached up and plucked one of the keys from Miles’ hands, and gave it to the other men. “Rest well, we are starting the search early tomorrow.” Miles barely had time to comprehend that this meant he’d be sharing a room with Kimblee, before the two chimera bade them goodnight and hastily departed. He didn’t judge them for not wanting to sleep in the same room as Kimblee.

“Shall we?” Kimblee asked him, beckoning towards the stairs that led to the rooms. Miles could only nod dumbly, and he followed Kimblee through the hallways until they found their room. Kimblee unlocked it, and Miles followed him through the doorway to see that, of course, there was only one queen bed. It wasn’t like he hadn’t shared a bed with Kimblee before, it was just that he didn’t exactly want to do that here, and now.

Kimblee, however, seemed all too delighted, judging by his trademark half smirk. “Better get ready for bed. We have an early start tomorrow.”

“Yep,” Miles echoed hollowly. He dropped the bags he was carrying (both his and Kimblee’s, of course the bastard had made him carry his bags). Kimblee immediately took his bag and went to the bedroom, busily putting his clothes in the drawers.

Miles followed him to the bedroom, taking his own bag with him. “We’re here for two days, why are you unpacking all your things?”

Kimblee looked at him, then shrugged, and went back to neatly folding his clothes into the shelves. “I like doing it. It makes me feel more organized.”

“Figured you weren’t a live-out-of-the-suitcase type person…” Miles muttered, almost to himself.

“What does that mean?” Kimblee looked at him, confused.

Miles resisted the urge to chuckle. “Never mind.”

“Alright.” Kimblee rolled his eyes, then went back to unpacking.

“Did you just _roll your eyes_ at me?” Miles asked incredulously.

“Yes. What are you going to do about it?”

“I…“ Miles trailed off. This was exactly what he needed to avoid. The kind of mindless bantering that toed the line between flirting, that only made him more attracted to Kimblee. “Never mind. I’m going to go get ready for bed. Do you mind if I shower first?”

He could swear Kimblee almost looked disappointed. “Alright,” was all he said. Miles stood there for a few more awkward seconds, before picking up his bag and taking it to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, he closed the door shut and breathed out a sigh. He really wasn’t sure _what_ was going on between him and Kimblee right now, but it was too electrically charged and Miles was wary of getting shocked. He rifled through his bag for his sleeping clothes, a large short-sleeved shirt and some shorts. Although it gets cold at night in the northern regions, Miles tended to run hot, and often found himself sweating if he layered up too much to go to sleep.

He turned on the shower water, and while waiting for it to heat up, folded his clean clothes on the edge of the sink and changed out of his uniform. It was interesting, how he tended to run hot, but Kimblee always seemed to be cold. The nights they slept together, Kimblee’s hands and feet would feel like blocks of ice. He’d put his icy cold feet between Miles’ and claim they needed to be warmed, and Miles complained but he let him do it.

He stepped into the shower, trying to let the water drum away his thoughts. He was supposed to be thinking _less_ about Kimblee, not _more_. He sighed and tried to focus on just the feeling of the water on his body. He put his head under the water and let it run in streams down his face, and just listened to the pattering on the tiles, and wondered what it would be like to live underwater.

* * *

When Miles stepped back into the bedroom, Kimblee was already in bed, with glasses on, reading a book. Miles desperately tried not to think about the fact that Kimblee with glasses on was _hot_. He stood awkwardly at the edge of the room, some strange mental block preventing him from getting into bed with Kimblee if it wasn’t for the purpose of sex.

Kimblee looked up at him over the edge of his book, and raised an eyebrow. Miles snapped out of whatever daze he was in and crawled into bed, keenly aware of the narrow distance between his body and Kimblee’s.

Trying to ease the tension a little, he said, “What are you reading?”

“It’s a book about the link between mathematics and alchemy, and how one can be used to improve upon and advance the other. It’s written by one of the leading scientists in the field.” Kimblee raised the book, its abstract cover blue with some swirling green spirals on it.

“Ah.” Miles nodded. “Sounds… complex. But, uh, interesting.”

“Indeed.” Kimblee handed the book over to Miles, for him to read the back summary. “It’s a somewhat newly emerging field, with people just starting to recognize the value of a multidisciplinary approach to mathematics and alchemy. I’ve been following it since its inception, since I believe there is a lot to be gained from a numerical study of alchemy.”

Sometimes Miles got a glimpse into the fascinating realm that was Kimblee’s brain, and he was always a little starstruck. He lamented the fact that Kimblee was what he was. He could’ve been a top scientist, a researcher for the government. Put his talents to good use, instead of being this… killing machine for the state. He didn’t let himself indulge in the other part of that fantasy, which meant that he and Kimblee could have a normal relationship. It was stupid to think that, and Miles didn’t _want_ a relationship with Kimblee anyway. Those were foolish daydreams, and it was no use to spend time on that.

He handed the book back. “Wow, that’s pretty cool. I can’t claim to really understand any of that, but it sounds important.”

Kimblee gave him a small smile. “It is.” He turned back to his book.

“I’m going to go to sleep, but you don’t have to stop reading or anything. I don’t mind the light,” Miles said.

“Alright. I’m only going to finish this chapter anyway.”

“Okay. Um… goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Miles.”

Miles nodded, and turned over with his back to Kimblee. He drew the covers over himself and shut his eyes, trying to relax his body. Ignoring the warm weight on the other side of the bed, just inches from him.

After a while, he felt Kimblee shifting, and then the light behind his eyelids turned from red to black as Kimblee turned off the lamp. He heard the covers rustle as Kimblee settled down. He listened to the other man’s breaths even out, a slow, peaceful sound. The jittery nerves he felt whenever he was in Kimblee’s presence seemed to die down. Miles felt the sleepiness pulling him under as well, and eventually drifted off.

* * *

Scar waited in the building across from the hostel, binoculars to his eyes. He had been fortunate enough to catch Kimblee closing the curtains to his window, so he knew exactly what floor and corner of the building his room was on. He would strike tonight, before Kimblee went on his search tomorrow, when he’d least expect it. It was still only 11 pm, so he needed to wait until it was truly the dead of night. But Scar was a patient man. He’d waited years for his revenge, after all. So he sat back and looked up at the night sky, whiling away the time identifying the constellations.

* * *

Kimblee was a light sleeper. He always had been. So when there was a sound coming from the far side of the room, it instantly roused him. He didn’t want to let on that he was awake yet, so he remained still and listened carefully. It was a little difficult, as Miles was snoring softly, but he managed to make out the faint sounds of some clicking. Realizing that the window was on that side of the room, he feigned a sleepy movement and rolled over onto his other side, now facing the window. He heard the clicking stop briefly, and concentrated on laying still and making his breaths even. Eventually, the sounds resumed, and he cracked one eye open a slit. He vaguely saw a silhouette highlighted against the bright moon, up against the window. It must be Scar. Of course, he probably tracked them to the hostel. He’d known that Kimblee was coming, after all.

Scar thought he had the advantage, thinking Kimblee was asleep and defenseless, but really Kimblee had the upper hand. He was poised to strike whenever Scar came close enough. He flexed his palms excitedly, practically feeling his alchemical circles burning already. Softly, he heard the window creak open, and Kimblee was about to make a move, when he felt Miles rustling next to him.

“Hmm? Kimblee, is that you?”

“Shut up, you idiot,” Kimblee hissed, but it was in vain, for the moment was gone. Miles sat up to turn on the light, and in an instant the room was bathed in a harsh glow. Right by the window, looking both confused and angry, was Scar.

“Oh fuck,” Miles said as he scrambled for the handgun in his nightstand.

Kimblee calmly got out of bed, and faced Scar, making sure the palms of his hands were showing. Miles hurried out after him and positioned himself with his back to the door, making sure one of the exits was blocked. He aimed his gun at Scar.

Scar, meanwhile, still looked confused. It was almost comical. “I thought only Kimblee would be in this room. Why are you sleeping here?” he asked Miles, accusatorily. “Are you two… _together?”_ he spat out, the last word dripping with disdain.

Miles opened his mouth, but Kimblee cut him off. “It’s a long story, and we don’t have time for that.”

“You’re right.” Scar scowled, and raised his tattooed arm. “It’s time for me to destroy you.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t let that happen,” Miles said, pointing his gun directly at Scar’s head. “I’m his assigned bodyguard, and I’d be in quite some trouble if he turned up dead.”

“Then I’ll just kill you too,” Scar sneered.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Kimblee piped in. “There are a lot of innocent people in this hostel… if we fight here, they could be injured or killed.” Personally, he didn’t care, but he knew that it might strike a chord with Scar. The man had a complex, but strict, moral code that he adhered to without fail. It was one of the things that made him so attractive to Kimblee.

Miles sighed. “Listen, trust me, I hate this bastard too–"

“Hey!” Kimblee protested.

“–for what he’s done to our people but I can’t let you kill him.”

“Wait… ‘our’ people?” Scar asked.

Miles stepped forward into the light, letting Scar get a good look at his eyes. Scar’s expression turned to one of surprise.

“You’re an Ishvalan too… but why are you in the military, helping our enemies?”

“I realized that in order to change this country, there must be some force to do so from the inside. So I decided to join the military in order to further the cause. I may be just one person, but even so I’ll cause ripples, like a stone in a pond.”

“Very poetic,” Kimblee muttered, next to him. Miles shot him a glare.

Scar’s gaze shifted back and forth from Kimblee to Miles. “I can’t kill a fellow Ishvalan… it is against our code.”

Kimblee began tapping his finger against his chin. “And as much as I’d like to blow you up right here and now, I am unfortunately rather fond of Miles and would prefer to keep him around for the time being. He’s very fun to rile up.” That got him another glare from Miles.

“Wait, so… what are you suggesting?” Miles was a bit lost. There was a lot of tension in the air, and it was bursting to go somewhere, to resolve itself. He could practically smell the fight on the horizon, but it almost seemed like Kimblee didn’t want to fight. That was unlike him.

“Well, gentlemen…” Kimblee smirked, a frighteningly gleeful look on his face. “We’re all here, in this room, and we can’t quite kill each other. But it seems we all have a bit of restlessness we want to let out. So I have a plan.”

He shot a glance at Miles, his eyes lidded, but his gaze burning in an all too familiar way. Miles instantly understood. “You can’t be serious. Kimblee, you’re _insane_.”

Scar was even more confused now. “What?”

“No way is that going to happen,” Miles continued. “He would never agree.”

“Why don’t we ask him?” Kimblee said.

“Ask me what?” Scar was beginning to get angry again.

“I’m proposing… we all let off some steam.” Kimblee made sure to make eye contact with Scar, then slowly raked his eyes down Scar’s body. “It can be quite fun, why don’t you ask Miles?” He could slowly begin to see it dawn on Scar.

“You… want me to… fuck you?” Scar said, sounding out each word slowly, as if he was learning to speak for the first time.

Kimblee began sidling up to Scar, the latter raising his hands defensively. But Kimblee raised his own hands as a gesture of peace. “Come on… think about it. I know you hate me. Wouldn’t it be nice to get out a little of that anger on me?” Scar remained still as Kimblee stepped in front of him, close enough for their bodies to touch. Kimblee raised his hand and put a finger on Scar’s collarbone, tracing it down his chest. “Think about what it would be like to pound my body with your cock. Force me to take it, and do whatever you want to me. Miles can show you how it’s done, hm?” At this point, Kimblee turned to Miles, who was just watching things unfold with rapt fascination. Kimblee wanted to get absolutely wrecked by both of them, yet at this moment he held all the power in the room. “What do you think, Miles? You’re alright with sharing me?” followed by an exaggerated wink.

“…Shut up, we’re not together,” was all Miles could say. His throat was very dry.

“From the sound of things, it kind of seems like you are,” Scar pointed out. Miles looked at him in betrayal.

“Anyway, this is crazy,” Miles said. “We shouldn’t do this.”

Kimblee held a hand up to his chest in mock adoration. “Are you jealous? Oh Miles, darling, you know I’m yours.” He winked. The energy in the room was indescribable.

“Bastard,” Miles muttered. This crazy fucker, where did he get off? Walking around acting like he owned everything and everyone, getting whatever he wanted… Miles realized a lot of his anger was misplaced sexual frustration, but he kind of wanted to teach Kimblee a lesson. He thought that maybe, just maybe, Scar would agree. “I need to talk to Scar,” he told Kimblee. “Alone.”

“Conspiring against me?” Kimblee asked with a grin.

Miles sighed. “No, it’s about…” he gestured uselessly around the room. “This.”

“Fine then,” Kimblee said, face pleasantly calm like he was on a sunny beach drinking cocktails, not about to get railed by two men who might kill him at any time during the process. He strode away to the bathroom.

Miles walked up to Scar. “Listen, I get it, he’s a bastard, and he should die. But this is not the right place. I know you want revenge. So I propose… that we teach him a lesson.”

Scar raised an eyebrow. “And what exactly does that mean?”

“Well…” Miles grinned.

* * *

Kimblee wasn’t sure what kind of magic Miles worked, but when he was allowed to come back in, Scar was somehow on board. He was a little bit surprised to be honest, as he’d figured his suggestion was a long shot. He’d still asked though, because why not at least try? He’d even complied with Scar’s request that both his hands be tied behind his back, so he couldn’t perform his alchemy. Fine by him. They didn’t know that he had the Philosopher’s Stones and could do alchemy with no hands. However, he was curious to see where this would go. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Scar in that way. He couldn’t help that his type seemed to be ‘stern hunks who want to kill you’. And he’d be the worst thing – a _hypocrite_ – if he didn’t admit that sometimes, just a few times, he’d maybe fantasized about getting fucked by both Miles and Scar.

And now his fantasies were coming true. He suppressed a shiver as he felt Scar tighten the last knots around his wrists, while Miles was busy pulling Kimblee’s pants down. He wondered if they’d talked about how to do this. He thought about them taking turns fucking him while he lay there tied up, until he was too fucked out to move.

Miles leaned over to Kimblee’s side of the bed, opening the first drawer in the nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of lube. “I knew you’d have this with you. You’re insatiable.” He smirked at Kimblee.

“Hey, it’s good to be prepared. It came in handy. What can I say?”

Now finished with tying Kimblee’s hands behind his back, Scar lay on the bed against the headboard, looking somewhat awkward while the other two bantered. Miles noticed this, and said, “Why don’t you go show him what that pretty little mouth of yours can do, while I open you up, hm?”

If anyone else gave him orders, especially during sex, it would make Kimblee bristle. But for some reason when it came to Miles, it just made Kimblee want to do whatever he said. It really would be unfortunate when the time came where Kimblee would probably have to kill him. “Yes, sir,” Kimblee said, looking up at Miles through his eyelashes and darting his tongue out to lick his lips. He saw Miles inhale a sharp breath. He knew Miles liked being the dominator, and oh, Kimblee would let him dominate.

Kimblee shuffled up the bed to Scar on his knees, somewhat awkwardly with his hands behind his back. Scar looked at him apprehensively, and Kimblee smirked. “It’s alright. I don’t bite… unless you want me to.” He heard Miles scoff behind him. “Well? If you want this you should undress. I’d do it but my hands are a little preoccupied right now.”

“It’s worth it,” Miles said. “His mouth is absolutely sinful.” Kimblee heard the popping of the cap of lube behind him, then Miles’ hand on his back, pushing him down so his stomach was against the mattress.

Scar took the hint and hurriedly wrestled his shirt off, along with his pants and underwear. He positioned himself with his back to the headboard and spread his legs in front of Kimblee. He was only half-hard, but Kimblee knew how to fix that. He leaned forward and licked a long stripe up Scar’s cock, then popped his lips slowly past the tip. He heard Scar suck in a breath above him. Swirling his tongue around the tip, he carefully went down Scar’s length, trying to relax his throat as much as possible. It was a good thing he had so much experience sucking Miles off, because Scar was pretty big as well.

It seemed Miles had been waiting for him to get started, because once Kimblee started bobbing his head up and down, he felt a cool, slick finger between his thighs, nudging them open. In response, he spread his legs and lifted his ass in the air, perhaps a little obscenely, but, well. This wasn’t exactly the time to be reserved about such things. Kimblee concentrated on breathing through his nose and trying not to close his mouth out of reflex, as Miles slowly pushed a finger in.

“You can grab his hair, you know. Fuck his face. He likes things like that,” Miles said, almost conversationally. He began sliding his finger in and out, crooking it occasionally. Kimblee’s soft whimpers were muffled by Scar’s cock in his mouth.

“Oh?” Scar muttered. His voice was rough, and his breathing uneven. It gave Kimblee a strange sense of pride to hear the effect he was having on Scar.

“Yeah. Go ahead, try it. He likes it.”

Fuck, it shouldn’t be so hot that they were talking about him as if he wasn’t even there, like he was some sort of sex toy, to be used. Maybe later he could analyze all the psychological reasons behind why he got off to someone having total power over him, but now was not the time.

He lifted his head from Scar’s dick, the wet popping noise that his lips made sounding absolutely filthy. A small string of saliva hung between his lips and the tip of Scar’s dick, before it broke as Kimblee pulled away to look up at Scar. He must’ve been quite a sight, lips ravaged and swollen, eyes slightly watery, cheeks flushed. “Well?” he rasped, his throat a little hoarse. “Don’t tell me you don’t want to fuck my mouth. Force it down my throat until I choke on your cock.”

“ _Fuck_ , that’s hot,” Miles said. He withdrew his finger only to add a second one, pushing it in a little quickly. But Kimblee didn’t mind the burn. He loved that dance between pain and pleasure.

Scar regarded him for a moment, then reached one hand forward and gripped Kimblee’s hair. He yanked Kimblee’s head forward and forced it down again on his cock, making Kimblee take it all the way until his nose brushed against Scar’s abdomen. At the same time, Miles scissored his fingers, resulting in a muffled groan from Kimblee, followed by wet choking sounds. Scar kept a firm grip on Kimblee’s hair, holding his head in place, while he slowly began thrusting in and out of Kimblee’s mouth. Kimblee’s jaw ached from holding it open, and his eyes were streaming with tears now from choking, but he was so fucking hard and he wouldn’t stop this for anything.

Behind him, he heard the lube bottle click open again as Miles smeared more on his fingers, before sliding a third finger into Kimblee. Scar took some small mercy on Kimblee and yanked his head up off his cock, allowing him to breathe. Scar’s cock was painfully hard now, and it was getting difficult to take its entire length in Kimblee’s mouth.

“Give him a break,” Miles said, the hint of a smirk evident in his voice. “I want a turn later.” At the same time, he crooked his fingers, hitting the spot inside Kimblee that made him gasp.

“More, Miles… please, I can take it.”

“Now, now, be patient. I – _we_ – have big plans for you.”

Kimblee shivered in anticipation, but he was also impatient. He wished Miles would just hurry up so that one of them could fuck him. He didn’t care which one went first, he was just desperately horny and needed to get fucked.

Miles slid in a fourth finger, spreading and thrusting his fingers in a way that made Kimblee squirm. He rutted against the mattress, desperate for some friction against his aching cock. Finally, _finally_ , Miles pulled his fingers out, and put his arms around Kimblee to lift him up on his knees.

“You want to go first?” Miles looked at Scar, who looked between him and Kimblee.

“Uh, sure.”

Miles dragged Kimblee so he was perpendicular along the bed. “On your stomach,” he commanded, which Kimblee obeyed immediately. He stood in front of Kimblee, and motioned for Scar to get behind him, on the other side of the bed. Kimblee felt Scar’s rough hands grab his hips and pull him backwards a little, before he felt Scar’s cock nudging at his hole. He tried his best to relax his muscles as Scar slowly, agonizingly, pushed in. Kimblee let out at a groan at the stretching burn, prompting Scar to stop.

“Keep going,” Kimblee whined. He didn’t know why Scar was choosing to be merciful now, of all times. He supposed the rules of the game had changed. Hell, it wasn’t even the same game anymore.

Scar continued pushing in, pausing every so often to let Kimblee adjust. After what seemed like ages, he finally bottomed out and waited there, his hands a tight, bruising hold around Kimblee’s hips. Kimblee waited a few moments, concentrating on evening his breaths out, while the pain was slowly ebbing. Once he felt ready, he nodded, and Scar slowly pulled back out, letting Kimblee feel every inch of his cock. “Fuck…” he moaned.

Miles put his fingers on Kimblee’s chin to tilt his face upwards, so he could look him in the eyes. “I bet you’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?” Miles asked. “You’ve fantasized about him tying you up, taking out his anger on you, fucking you?”

Kimblee tried to respond, but at that moment Scar slammed back in, and his answer turned into a drawn out groan. “Y-yes,” he eventually managed.

“You just love to be dominated, don’t you?” Miles chuckled. “You really would do anything to get fucked.”

“Heh, probably,” Kimblee panted. Scar pulled out and slammed back in again, harder this time, making Kimblee cry out. He did it again, and again, until Kimblee was breathless. “Oh god…” Kimblee moaned. “Please, just like that… keep going.”

“No,” Scar spoke, for the first time in a while. “You won’t get your pleasure just yet. We’re going to use you first however we want to, and you’re going to take it.”

“Fuck,” Kimblee groaned, despite the fact that Scar had slowed down. “No, please, faster…”

“Not yet,” Miles said. He put one hand on Kimblee’s shoulders to lift him up a bit, with the other hand on Kimblee’s face, which he guided towards his cock. Kimblee took it eagerly, although his jaw was still sore. He slowly went up and down, dragging his tongue along the underside of Miles’ cock. Scar continued fucking him leisurely, just enough to draw some moans from Kimblee, but not enough to get him off. “If you’re good for us, we’ll let you come,” Miles murmured, stroking Kimblee’s cheek with the hand still on his face. In response, Kimblee sucked at the tip of Miles’ dick, bobbing up and down but not taking it all in. He flexed his tongue into a point to trace the vein on Miles’ cock, and he heard Miles swear. He hummed contentedly, knowing the vibrations would only drive Miles even crazier.

“Holy shit, your mouth…” Miles groaned. Kimblee eagerly sucked it down to the base now, and swallowed several times as best as he could, working his throat around Miles’ cock. He began moving his head up and down even faster, forcing his lips into a tight, wet seal. “Fffuck – fuck wait – I don’t wanna come yet,” Miles gasped out, grabbing Kimblee’s hair to pull his head off Miles’ dick.

The entire time, Scar had been thrusting in and out, burying himself inch by inch in Kimblee’s body before slowly pulling all the way back out, and it was driving Kimblee insane. He leaned down to rest his chest against the bed, and raised his ass slightly. “Come on, please, just fucking pound me…” he said hoarsely, his throat now completely wrecked.

“In a moment,” Miles said. He looked at Scar and they seemed to have some unspoken agreement, because Scar pulled out and let go of Kimblee. The latter slumped down on the bed, already somewhat worn out, but still craving more. “Do you want some water?” asked Miles.

Kimblee nodded, so Miles got up and quickly returned with a glass of water. He held it up to Kimblee’s lips to drink, as the man’s hands were tied behind his back. It would’ve been slightly humiliating in any other situation, but, well, this wasn’t just any other situation. “Thanks,” he said, his throat feeling slightly better.

Miles put the glass back on the nightstand, and turned to face Scar. “So, do you want to…?” Scar nodded.

“Want to what? What are you guys doing?” Kimblee asked. They didn’t respond, Scar laying down on the mattress and manhandling Kimblee on top of him. Although Kimblee’s back was to Scar’s chest, he could still see the other man’s face if he leaned his head back, as he was much taller, and Kimblee’s head only came up to Scar’s chest. Kimblee shifted his tied-up arms underneath him until they were in a more comfortable position.

“Alright, hold his legs open,” Miles said to Scar, while climbing on the bed himself. Scar wrapped his large hands around Kimblee’s thighs, forcing his legs open. Kimblee felt wantonly on display and he loved every moment of it. Miles grabbed the lube again, putting some on his fingers before wrapping them around his cock and pumping up and down a few times. He placed a hand on Kimblee’s stomach, and guided his cock to Kimblee’s hole. Since Scar had already fucked him, it was much easier this time, and Kimblee gasped at the feeling of Miles’ cock sliding almost effortlessly inside him.

Miles immediately set up a steady pace. Kimblee couldn’t hold back his moans, not that he really wanted to. Scar’s grip around his thighs was tight, spreading his legs obscenely, while Miles pounded him. He could feel Scar’s hard cock underneath him, rubbing against the cleft of his ass with every thrust from Miles. It almost made him dizzy, thinking about them fucking him endlessly, until he would beg them to stop, and then they’d still keep using him.

Suddenly, Miles slowed down and stopped, prompting a whine from Kimblee. “Hush,” Miles said in response, and leaned over to grab the lube again. Kimblee watched him in confusion, his eyes half-lidded, trying to regain his breath a little. Then Miles did something that really shocked him and slipped a lube-smeared finger inside Kimblee, while his cock was still inside. Miles was big, and this was by no means comfortable, but Kimblee was used to the painful stretching. What he didn’t know, however, was what exactly was happening.

“What are you doing?”

This time, it was Scar who answered him. “You’ll see,” the man grunted.

It was so tight, Miles’ cock _and_ fingers inside him, but Miles went slowly, and used a lot of lube. Gradually, he felt himself relaxing, to the point where Miles slipped a second finger inside, then a third.

Kimblee had been busy just concentrating on the feeling of being so full when he realized what they were doing. Scar underneath him, his cock rubbing up on Kimblee’s ass. Miles above him, stretching him open even further. No… there was no way they would do this. This was crazy. He started squirming.

“Hold him tight,” Miles said to Scar. With Kimblee’s hands tied behind his back, trapped between him and Scar, and Scar’s iron grip on his legs, he could barely move except wiggle slightly.

“You… you’re not really going to do this, are you?” he asked.

Miles just shot him an icy glare. “I think it’s time we teach you a lesson.”

 _Fuck_. His eyes widened. They were really going to do this. “It’s not going to fit!” he protested.

“We’ll make it fit.”

Sure, maybe he’d fantasized about it once or twice, getting fucked by two guys at the same time, but actually doing it in real life? Not to mention, the fact that neither Miles nor Scar were exactly packing light. Kimblee was going to be ripped to _shreds_.

And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Well, there were the stones… did he want to use them? He asked himself honestly, and no, he didn’t. It was messed up, but there was something insanely hot about Scar and Miles going even farther in using him, restraining him and fucking him however they wanted, like he was just some cock toy. Yes, it would hurt, a lot, but pain wasn’t exactly something Kimblee shied away from.

However, there was the social game. He had to keep up some kind of appearance, that he didn’t just totally want to be at their mercy. There needed to be that push and pull of aggression and domination, that made this so deliciously good.

So he struggled some more, uselessly, and hissed, “You bastards.”

Miles smirked, a coldness in those beautiful red eyes as they stared down at him, that sent a jolt of heat straight to Kimblee’s groin. “Well, _sweetheart_ , you’re the one that wanted this,” he said, drawing out the _sweetheart_. Miles then slipped out of Kimblee, leaving him feeling very empty. He nodded at Scar. “You go first, then me, it’ll be easier in this position.”

Kimblee felt Scar’s hands leave his thighs, and he could’ve kicked out, but immediately Miles grabbed his legs. One of Scar’s hands fumbled between their bodies to guide his cock towards Kimblee’s hole, while the other lifted Kimblee’s hips up so Scar could slide in. There was now a lot of lube, to the point it was dripping out of Kimblee, and the wet sound Scar’s cock made as it sunk easily into Kimblee’s body was practically pornographic. Kimblee’s head fell back and he let out a low moan as Scar pushed fully in, the tip of his cock brushing against that sensitive spot deep in his body.

Scar moved his hands to Kimblee’s hips, holding him steadily, as Miles spread his legs. Miles used one hand to line up his cock with Kimblee’s hole, and grimaced as he pushed in. “Fuck, it’s gonna be tight… you better hold him still.”

Scar’s strong clasp on his hips prevented him from moving much, not that he could, as the tip of Miles’ cock began pushing against his hole. “Oh fuck…” he groaned, his mouth falling open. Miles pushed harder, and the tip began to slip past his entrance, but it was so, so tight, and Kimblee felt like he was being split open from the inside. The burning pain was intense, radiating upwards and encompassing him.

“Breathe, and relax,” Miles said, letting one of Kimblee’s legs go to put a hand on Kimblee’s cheek, in an oddly tender moment. Kimblee noticed that he was indeed breathing rather shallowly and quickly, so he concentrated on evening out his breaths. “Good boy.” Damn, if someone had told him months ago that he’d go crazy for Miles telling him that, he’d have blown them up on the spot. But now it just sent another jolt of electricity to the heat deep in his belly, and his cock twitched. Miles seemed to have noticed, because he smirked and said, “You like being praised, don’t you?”

Kimblee could only nod, not quite able to speak through the haze of pain.

“Mmm, well, you’re doing so good, you’re taking our cocks so good…” Miles muttered as he pushed in very slowly. “Fuck, you’re so tight…” He stopped often to let Kimblee adjust.

Although Scar didn’t say anything, Kimblee could feel his rapid breaths underneath him, and feel the sticky sweat that plastered their bodies together. It must take quite a bit of patience for Scar to stay still inside of him for that long. The pain was intense, but it was getting more and more tolerable. He focused on breathing and relaxing his muscles, as Miles had said. Miles thrust in slowly, inch by inch, and Kimblee was practically delirious with the mix of pain and pleasure. He’d never felt quite so completely at somebody’s mercy and yet at the same time okay with that. At last, Miles bottomed out, and he groaned and removed his hand from Kimblee’s face to grab his leg. He was so full, that every minute movement Miles made shifted their cocks inside of him, and Kimblee felt a jolt that went straight to his cock, every time they brushed against his sensitive spot. Miles leaned forward and captured Kimblee’s mouth in a rough kiss, which Kimblee eagerly returned.

After Miles pulled away, Kimblee got his senses together enough to say, “I wanna… I wanna see you two kiss.”

Miles looked at Scar and raised an eyebrow. Kimblee couldn’t see Scar’s expression, but it must’ve been positive, because Miles leaned in and began kissing Scar. Kimblee turned his head to be able to see as best as he could, because it was fucking _hot_. He watched their lips slide against each other, his own cock throbbing. With every movement they made, their cocks slid slightly inside him and made him gasp. The burning pain was still there, but starting to dull.

“Well?” Miles pulled away. “Enjoy the show?” Kimblee nodded eagerly. “Think you’re ready now?”

“Yes, I… I think so.”

Miles nodded at Scar and gingerly, they both began to pull out. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before, like one giant cock fucking him, and he felt so impossibly full.

“Oh fuck… please…” he moaned, unsure what he was even pleading for. One of Scar’s hands came up from his hips to wrap around his throat, although somewhat loosely. At the same time, both he and Miles thrust back in, and Kimblee felt like he was going to die of pleasure.

They went slowly at first, but gradually began to speed up as the pain ebbed away further. Kimblee could only moan helplessly. With both of them inside him, each thrust was guaranteed to hit his prostate, and he felt the fire deep in his belly growing hotter and hotter. He looked down at his leaking, aching cock, and realized that nobody had even touched him yet. The thought of coming untouched on both their cocks was impossibly hot, and although they were fucking him more slowly than they would if it were just one of them, now that it was mostly pleasure and not pain, it felt amazing. He was tied up and helpless in a room, spread apart, and stuffed with cock by two men who were going to use him purely for their own pleasure. This is the ideal way this night could have gone, as far as Kimblee was concerned.

Scar started fucking him more roughly now, going faster, and he was starting to get out of sync with Miles, which felt different but equally as good. Now he felt their cocks dragging inside of him even more acutely, and they were hitting his prostate in turn, keeping up a constant stimulation that had Kimblee moaning and writhing as much as he could, in his restrained state. Scar’s skin underneath him was very hot, and the sweat on both their bodies was sticking them together. Miles was sweating too, drops down his forehead and into his eyes. He blinked them away, and his intense, focused gaze, looking right at Kimblee, seemed to stare into his very soul.

Kimblee was almost beyond words now. “Fuck – please – harder,” he managed to pant out between thrusts. “I’m so – close…”

At some point, Scar’s hand had left Kimblee’s throat, but now it came back up, and his strong fingers wrapped around Kimblee’s neck. He noticed Scar look up at Miles, as if he were asking permission. Miles nodded, and said, “He likes getting choked, go ahead.” Scar’s fingers tightened immediately around his throat, and Kimblee made a choked-off noise as they started fucking him faster. There was a slight blackness around the edge of his vision now, and the delirium of pain and pleasure made him feel like he was floating. He was incredibly aware of all the physical sensations that were overpowering him, to the point he felt that this was what he was meant for, to be used, his body just a receptacle for pleasure and pain.

Miles put his hands around Kimblee’s hips and lifted them upwards somewhat, allowing him to drive in at an angle that made Kimblee scream, though it was cut-off slightly by Scar’s hand around his neck. He was so close to his release, the lack of oxygen only adding to the haze of intense pleasure, and they were both hitting that sweet spot inside of him, fucking him relentlessly.

With one hand around his throat, Scar wrapped his other arm around Kimblee’s waist, keeping him in place while they pounded him. Kimblee was going to be so sore tomorrow. “Look at you,” Scar sneered. “You act so powerful but all you really want is for someone to tell you what to do.” Kimblee could only groan in response. “You love being this helpless.”

“Yes – _fuck_ – I do,” Kimblee managed to wheeze out past the grip on his throat.

Scar squeezed his fingers even tighter, making Kimblee gasp, then turned his face so it was very close to Kimblee’s. He leaned in to Kimblee’s ear and growled, “Come for me,” as he thrust in harshly, and that did it for Kimblee, who let out a strangled scream as he came hard, his back arching up off Scar’s chest. Miles and Scar continued fucking him through his orgasm, which seemed to last forever, the intenseness of the aftershocks making him twitch. Scar came first, thrusting in with a groan and a shudder, his hand loosening on Kimblee’s neck. The latter drew in sharp breaths, feeling the air rush back into his lungs. He continued moaning as Miles fucked him with Scar still inside. He was sensitive now, after coming, and the overstimulation was almost too much but Kimblee wouldn’t have it any other way. He wanted to be used, after all.

After a few harsh, stuttering thrusts, Miles came too, wrapping one hand around Kimblee’s hip and the other on his shoulder. “Kimblee… oh fuck,” he panted, burying his cock deep inside. Kimblee could feel Miles’ cock pulsing inside him as Miles filled him up even further. Miles leaned forward and lowered his forehead so it was resting on Kimblee’s chest.

They all lay there, the room heavy with the smell of sweat and sex. The air was filled for a moment with the sounds of all three gasping for breath, before Kimblee shifted. “Not to ruin the moment, but this is getting kind of uncomfortable.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Miles muttered. He pulled out slowly, mindful now of how sensitive Kimblee was. Scar pulled out afterwards, and Kimblee felt the large mixture of lube and both of their cum leaking out of him. Utterly debauched, he just lay there on top of Scar. He was still on the comedown from his pleasure high, and his legs felt like jelly. He felt too loose-limbed to really move, so he let himself be handled by Scar, who pulled himself from underneath him. He didn’t even protest when Miles turned him around on the bed, so he could undo the ties around his hands. Once they were off, Kimblee flexed his hands, his wrists somewhat sore. He let Miles pick him up to lay him properly along the bed.

Miles pattered off to the bathroom, leaving Kimblee and Scar, mortal enemies, lying together on the bed, cum drying on their stomachs. He really did get into some strange situations, Kimblee mused. Miles returned with some wet towels, and handed one to Scar. For some reason, Miles liked to do little things to take care of Kimblee, like clean him up after sex, so Kimblee didn’t complain when Miles began wiping his stomach with the towel. He was still too fucked out to want to move anyway.

Once they were all relatively clean, Scar got out of the bed and began collecting his clothes.

“Don’t want to stick around to cuddle?” Kimblee called out, smirking.

Scar leveled a glare at him. “No. This night, stays between the three of us.”

“Of course,” Miles said. Kimblee nodded.

“And the next time I see you,” Scar continued, looking at Kimblee. “I’m going to kill you.”

“Oh, likewise,” Kimblee said pleasantly. “But if you ever want to do something like this again… well, I’m sure we’ll find each other.” He ended the sentence with a cheesy wink.

Scar’s stony glare remained unchanged. He finished putting on the rest of his clothes and walked up to the window. He hesitated, then turned around. “Uh, Miles…” For the first time during the whole night, Scar seemed embarrassed. “Thanks for not killing me, I guess.”

“Of course. Yes. No problem. Um… have a good night,” Miles said, equally awkwardly. He and Kimblee were both still completely naked, and now that they weren’t in the heat of sex, it was kind of weird for Scar to just… be there, fully clothed.

Scar nodded his head in reply, then opened the window and jumped through it, and just like that, he was gone into the night.

“Well,” Kimblee said, leaning back against the cushions and sighing contentedly. “That was interesting.”

Miles laid down next to him and pulled the covers over them. “You’re crazy,” he said, but there was a hint of fondness in his voice. “I can’t believe you didn’t get us killed with your incessant horniness.”

“Mmm, maybe one day I will, Miles. One day I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated. I never intended to expand upon The Upper Hand, but then this happened, so I figured I would just make it into a series. So I guess this is a series now, of basically Kimiles porn with some extra fun stuff. Therefore I dedicate it to some of my favorite works, the OG Kimiles series [Dog and Rat](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1042649) written by the wonderful [ Pomodoridori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomodoridori/pseuds/Pomodoridori) (go check it out!). So who knows, one day I might add to this ;) Stay groovy, folks.
> 
> P.S. Forgive me for the sprinkles of somewhat sappy Kimiles moments. I know it’s probably a little OOC, but I can’t help it :’) I need them to be dumb fools in hate-love with each other.


End file.
